


「酒鱼」Become your armor

by IsMooney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, 酒鱼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMooney/pseuds/IsMooney
Summary: 爱是看见你的软弱，却愿意成为你的铠甲。＊
Relationships: 酒鱼 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	「酒鱼」Become your armor

门被狠狠甩上，庄周被李白抱着快步走进卧室方向，期间还将两个想跟上来的精神体一脚踹开。  
  
这名哨兵很明显生气了。庄周想像往常一样进入他的精神世界帮他梳理繁琐紊乱的情绪，可是被精神世界的主人关在外面，狠狠拒绝了。  
  
庄周有些无力，脸靠在他的胸膛，李白的心跳跳得很快。庄周闭上眼睛，他又何尝不是呢，心跳剧烈跳动着，有些害怕接下来会发生的事，却又有一种难以言喻地期待。  
  
哨兵虽然处于暴走状态，将他放在床边坐下的动作却很温柔，然后自己半跪下为他处理左手的伤口。  
  
这个角度的李白非常迷人，立体的五官难以言喻地好看，可是两人此时气氛有点，不太适合夸人，庄周把赞美之词，又悄悄咽了回去。  
  
处理伤口很快，庄周却觉得这几分钟过得漫长，心里甚至隐隐期待过得更漫长一点。李白抬头和他对视，棕色的眸里倒映着他的样子，也深藏着愤怒。  
  
庄周张了张嘴，什么也没说。  
  
现在是丧尸病毒爆发的第六十一年，是哨兵向导出现的第五十七年，这是他们认识的第五年。  
  
他们在双方十八岁时成为搭档，却只用脆弱的早就被塔所不提倡的精神联系共度了五年。  
  
漫长的沉默后，是李白开口：“庄周，你到底在想什么呢。”  
  
哨兵的声音因为沉默久了，再开口带着些沙哑，显得那么难过。  
  
庄周心里突然酸涩，他觉得他没做错，疫苗本来就是残余人类这么多年来苦苦追寻的东西，S级任务也本来就有丧命的风险，李白是塔里难得一见的出色的可以自己一定程度上抑制负面情绪的哨兵，不可或缺，再加上他自己本来就对这个人有的心思。  
  
他心里，疫苗和李白都不能出事，所以在随时会爆炸的废弃实验室里，面对为数不少的精英丧尸，两个人都陷入困境的情况下，庄周想一个人留下拖延，李白去抓紧时间拿出疫苗这种方案有什么不对。  
  
档案上两个人的关系是搭档。可在他心里，却不想止于搭档。而且这五年来，他们连身体联系都没有过。  
  
李白问他到底在想什么。庄周也开口了，问他；“李白，你又在想什么呢。”他的声音很轻，像喃喃的低语，你是讨厌我吗，你会因此抛下我吗。  
  
我想吻你了。将我所有所思所想，都放在这一个吻上，都给你，告诉你我喜欢你好久了。  
  
这次我什么都不管了。  
  
于是他没等李白回答，双手抚上李白的脸颊，将自己的唇贴上了他的。  
  
他感觉到了哨兵雪原的精神世界里又不平静了起来。  
  
然后被人按下，雪原的气息将他包围，在他疑惑时，口腔的柔软之地被人狠狠入侵。  
  
他看见哨兵棕色的眼睛威胁性地眯了眯，精神交流里突然冒出一行大写加粗的字体：想那么多干嘛，老子当然也喜欢你。  
  
  
  
  
庄周愣了，精神联系五年，离这么近李白要是还感受不到他的情绪变化，那也太逊了。  
这是雪原气息第一次环绕在他周围，他渐渐沉入进去。  
  
他们本就有精神联系，李白精神世界的气息散发出来，庄周这边自然也给出回应，带着淡淡咸味的海风吹过两人逐渐靠近的身体。  
  
唇齿开合，他与他的舌交缠，安静的房间里有暧昧的水声和喘息，其中有透明的细丝出现，又断掉。庄周禁闭双眼，有时是他轻轻吮着李白的嘴唇，有时又是李白含住他的下唇瓣舔舐，呼吸交错在紧贴的脸庞，就像他们这五年来的分分合合。  
  
也许期间有谁鼓起过勇气，有谁下定过什么决心，可总被阴差阳错地耽误了，反而是这最危险的一次，互相知晓。  
  
可他差点就失去他了。李白想，如果当时他没看出庄周的意图，没及时握住那只手。他眉头微微皱起，回忆又将他狠狠拉扯。  
  
“李白，活下去…看见那座塔了吗…等妈妈去把爸爸引走…不要回头，朝那里跑过去…”  
  
“乖，别哭…一直跑…不要停下来…我们…”  
  
“我们会永远看着你…”  
  
记忆里女人温柔的脸庞，和实验室里庄周决绝的侧脸重叠。  
  
为什么不能一起逃离呢？为什么总是要我独自前进呢？  
  
雪原干净的气息不稳定起来，庄周把自己和李白分开，伸出舌头舔了舔刚才被咬流血的地方。  
  
李白，他的哨兵，此时眉头紧皱，呼吸微微急促起来，他似乎是回忆起了不好的事，有一点结合热的征兆了。  
  
庄周皱了皱眉，将精神力探过去，熟练地找到了他的哨兵为他开设的入口，进入了正处于风暴之中的精神世界，这次没有被拒绝了。  
  
另一只手，开始解开自己衣服的扣子，另一只手，伸向哨兵身下不可言说的地方。  
  
精神联系和身体联系同时进行，应该会让他好起来。庄周一开始是这么想的，后来哨兵确实是好起来，但他自己却不太好了。  
  
熟悉的蓝色水浪一次一次温柔地冲刷着他的悲伤，是庄周。李白想，可能他不知道，他们第一次相遇并不是在五年前，而是更远以前，十六岁的那一年，他父亲母亲被感染，父亲先一些彻底变成怪物，而还有神智的母亲，在有限的时间里，一次一次劝说他离开。  
  
他等到最后一秒才奔向那座高塔，将父亲母亲关在那座小小的屋子里，十六岁的少年就在短短的时间里，失去了过往的一切。  
  
然后，在那座塔前，他见到了一个青发的少年，情绪失控的他，在彻底昏迷以前，感觉到有蓝色的温柔的水流拂过。  
  
从此他追寻了三年，十八岁时再得以见到他，靠近他。李白的情绪渐渐平静下来，心中却急迫地想要得到那人一次一次的确认。  
  
他微微睁开眼，看见向导和他额头对着额头，一只手正在解开自己身上的扣子。一只手正准备拉开自己的裤子拉链，但因为还得顾虑到他的精神世界，所以两只手动作都进行得很慢。  
  
他嘴角勾了勾，突然站起来，将庄周推倒在床上。  
  
这一动作崩开了向导身上最后几枚扣子，露出白皙紧实的身体，李白看着庄周，这个人一直都是这样，这样温柔这样美好。  
  
但这份温柔和美好，不属于他一个人。  
  
不等庄周说话，李白的手指就抵在了他的唇边，轻轻摩擦他还湿润着的嘴唇，再戳弄进口腔里，一次一次，庄周突然就红了脸，想要把他手指拿出去，李白却把他的手用腰带束缚了起来。  
  
庄周疑惑地看着他，他们的精神世界还相连着，已经平静的哨兵突然对他施压，李白轻叹出声：“很疑惑吗。”  
  
不似平时的直接，只低声说话，却让向导感觉到了危险。  
  
他将已经被口水濡湿的手指拿出来，从向导的喉结处按抚到胸前的两点，一边用手指抵着，然后另一边，他以唇靠近，放任温热的呼吸喷洒在敏感的点上。  
  
精神沟通本就敏感不堪，此刻身体被人恶意撩拨，庄周再怎么忍也红了眼眶，咬牙说出的话都停停顿顿的：“李白！你不要…这么…唔…”  
  
李白笑着的，他伸出舌尖舔了一下庄周胸前的敏感，然后和庄周对视，他说：“我怎么了？”这样问庄周。然后一只手却揉捏着向导的敏感，另一只手抚上他的后背，下落，落在了另一个不可触碰的地方，隔着未褪的裤子触碰着，仍凭那脆弱的皮肤被布料刺激着。  
  
“子休是说我这样碰你吗。”他问。  
  
他刻意与庄周额头对着额头，看那人挣扎的目光，听那一声声被压抑到极点的微弱喘息。  
  
向导和哨兵就是这样，从病毒传染中幸存下来，他们得到了人类从未有过的力量，是为神的馈赠，但身体也被神收走了获取力量的代价。皮肤脆弱得连稍微粗糙一点的布料都经受不住，别说刻意被人用布料刺激时的感受了。  
  
庄周瞪着他：明知故问。所以李白很体贴，停下了触碰胸膛的手，庄周想呼出一口气，却被李白接着的动作弄得呼吸一停。  
  
他褪下庄周的裤子，嘴唇贴上了一个早在不停触碰下抬头的物体上。  
  
庄周声音颤抖：“不要…”哨兵微笑着，掀起一段精神风暴：“才开始呀，我会更多触碰你的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
塔是哨兵和向导接取任务的地方，也是他们的居所。因为哨兵敏感的听力，塔里特意装置了静音设备，因此，每个房间与房间是真的做到了一点声音都不泄露。  
  
黏腻的声音混杂着喘息充斥在房间里。庄周的双手被束缚着环住李白脖颈。李白温柔地一下一下亲在他的脸颊上：“子休…子休…”身下的肉棒却一次比一次更重地抽插陷进软肉深处。疼痛中带着快意，庄周从未体会过这样的感受，奈何身体被人抱住，进得那样深，那样不可逃离。庄周微微仰起头，眼角泛红，被吻至深红的嘴唇却始终不愿意张开呻吟。  
  
李白这个畜生。庄周心里面骂道。一开始撩拨自己，然后动作一点都不温柔。直接把他狠狠拉了下去。  
  
而且他们的精神还一直相连，他怕李白过去难过的回忆又影响他，所以只好一遍一遍再给他梳理，却不想敏感的精神交流下还被人抱着进入，这人就是仗着他喜欢她。  
  
凶什么凶啊，他有点委屈了。  
  
敏感的地点早已被发现，被哨兵不温柔地用肉棒次次戳弄，庄周不想出声让这个欺负自己的人听见只能将到嘴边的呻吟化成颤抖的气音，李白看见他这个样子，双手从后把他搂住，然后抱起来，改变了一下。  
  
此时肉棒正抵在穴口，李白把他抱着，自己坐下，庄周意识到他想做什么：“别…”李白挑眉：“我就要。”  
  
我在你身上做很多事，让你是我的。  
  
肉棒的头部重新进入了温软的内部，李白在他脸上啄了一口，握着他的腰往下，更深的从未被触碰过的地方，被硬物摩擦，庄周终于难忍一声哭音，身前的肉棒也溢出些液体。  
  
只能是我的。  
  
李白舔吻着庄周的脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，不管是能不能被人看到压抑到极点的微弱喘息。  
  
向导和哨兵就是这样，从病毒传染中幸存下来，他们得到了人类从未有过的力量，是为神的馈赠，但身体也被神收走了获取力量的代价。皮肤脆弱得连稍微粗糙一点的布料都经受不住，别说刻意被人用布料刺激时的感受了。  
  
庄周瞪着他：明知故问。所以李白很体贴，停下了触碰胸膛的手，庄周想呼出一口气，却被李白接着的动作弄得呼吸一停。  
  
他褪下庄周的裤子，嘴唇贴上了一个早在不停触碰下抬头的物体上。  
  
庄周声音颤抖：“不要…”哨兵微笑着，掀起一段精神风暴：“别怕，我会更多触碰你的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
塔是哨兵和向导接取任务的地方，也是他们的居所。因为哨兵敏感的听力，塔里特意装置了静音设备，因此，每个房间与房间是真的做到了一点声音都不泄露。  
  
黏腻的声音混杂着喘息充斥在房间里。庄周的双手被束缚着环住李白脖颈。李白温柔地一下一下亲在他的脸颊上：“子休…子休…”身下的肉棒却一次比一次更重地抽插陷进软肉深处。疼痛中带着快意，庄周从未体会过这样的感受，奈何身体被人抱住，进得那样深，那样不可逃离。庄周微微仰起头，眼角泛红，被吻至深红的嘴唇却始终不愿意张开呻吟。  
  
李白这个畜生。庄周心里面骂道。一开始撩拨自己，然后动作一点都不温柔。直接把他狠狠拉了下去。  
  
而且他们的精神还一直相连，他怕李白过去难过的回忆又影响他，所以只好一遍一遍再给他梳理，却不想敏感的精神交流下还被人抱着进入，这人就是仗着他喜欢她。  
  
凶什么凶啊，他有点委屈了。  
  
敏感的地点早已被发现，被哨兵不温柔地用肉棒次次戳弄，庄周不想出声让这个欺负自己的人听见只能将到嘴边的呻吟化成颤抖的气音，李白看见他这个样子，双手从后把他搂住，然后抱起来，改变了一下。  
  
此时肉棒正抵在穴口，李白把他抱着，自己坐下，庄周意识到他想做什么：“别…”李白挑眉：“我就要。”  
  
我在你身上做很多事，让你是我的。  
  
肉棒的头部重新进入了温软的内部，李白在他脸上啄了一口，握着他的腰往下，更深的从未被触碰过的地方，被硬物摩擦，庄周终于难忍一声哭音，身前的肉棒也溢出些液体。  
  
只能是我的。  
  
李白舔吻着庄周的脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，不管是能不能被人看到的地方，他都留下了自己的痕迹。他下身动作着，双手甚至握住臀肉往外，让硬物进得更深。  
  
这太超过了。庄周想离这种感觉远一点，或者来得慢些也好，他主动吻了李白的脸颊，带着哭音：“慢一点……太多了……”然而李白却像没听见，动作只是微微一顿，然后插入得更加凶狠。  
  
庄周啊了一声，然后被体内更多的快意逼出了眼泪，青发的向导脸颊泛红，一双眼睛被水色盈满，眼泪出现又落下，嘴唇被人吻得过了，微微张开，吐出微弱的哭音。  
  
啊这样的他，李白吻去庄周的眼泪，手掌轻轻抚摸在他的背部，顺着曲线游走，对比起他身下的进出，温柔至极。  
  
这样的庄周只有他看过，也只属于他。他会随时把这个人保护好，不惜一切。  
  
所以，不要离开。  
  
不要离开。  
  
他吻上他的喉结。  
  
漫长雪原中走过的孤狼，遇见长明的灯火，凑近一看是那样温暖的白鲸。  
  
虽然比自身庞大那么多，可他仍然想抓住，想将他藏起来，不让别人看到，亦不让危险靠近。  
  
因为孤独，所以患得患失。  
  
这样软弱的我，这样不堪的我，求得一人垂怜。

李白想吻庄周，却在看见那双眼睛时愣住了。  
  
疑惑，委屈，带着些恐惧。  
  
他们对视，李白还没说什么，庄周先开口了，声音有点哑：“疼…手疼…”李白心里一下就清醒了，那因为过往而涌出的占有欲和黑暗，在蓝色海浪的水流冲刷下缓缓消失。  
  
他将腰带解开，那白皙的手腕早已留下青紫的勒痕，庄周的手往回缩了缩，被李白抓住，然后轻柔的吻落在勒痕上。  
  
庄周愣了，李白抱着他，将他重新放在床上，背对着李白，腰部塌下一个柔软的弧度。  
  
李白凑近说了什么，庄周耳朵一下变得通红，把自己埋在枕头里，点点头。  
  
他说：“对不起。”  
  
“刚才弄疼你了，我们重新开始好不好？这个姿势不会疼，其他的你来指挥我好么？”  
  
“不哭了，我喜欢你。”  
  
这次李白进入的很温柔，连在体内抽插的节奏和力度都全心全意让他舒服，不让他感到害怕。  
  
肉体与肉体的拍击声，私处接触的黏腻声，在温柔的衬托下更让人脸红，更不要说在他腰部敏感地方揉捏的双手。  
  
庄周觉得这应该是整件事里自己脸最红的时候，李白从背后环抱着他，舔吻他的耳朵，说些亲昵的话，身下的动作九浅一深进入着，并不难接受。  
  
他松开紧咬的嘴唇，愿意发出一点软软的声音了，有些沙哑，却仍然悦耳。  
  
渐渐地，他感觉有点不够了，体内很热，想要快一点的律动。他的腰肢微微抬起，庄周希望李白能懂他的意思。  
  
李白看着庄周的小动作，笑着，身下动作却不变：“我说了这么多遍喜欢你，子休呢？子休怎么想的呢？”  
  
他抽出肉棒，只在穴口处研磨，李白在耳边耳边说：“想要快点的话就自己说要快点，还有喜欢我好不好？”  
  
庄周浑身一颤，他能感觉到肉棒的热度在他穴口摩擦，好想让他进来，蹭过自己舒服的地方。  
  
李白含住他的耳垂一遍遍催促：“好不好？”  
  
庄周的手指紧紧握住枕套，被李白十指扣住，小小声说了一句：“好…喜欢你。”  
  
以哨兵的听力当然是听到了，但李白假装没听见说：“什么？子休要大声一点我才能听清楚呢。”  
  
庄周最后似妥协一般，侧着脸，说：“想要快一点……李白…”  
  
“喜欢你…快一点好不好…”  
  
李白在他脸上留下一个吻，笑着说：“好。”  
  
“我也喜欢你。”  
  
随即肉棒停止在外的摩擦，进入了渴求的内部。  
  
这一次就变得不同了，李白握着庄周的腰往自己方向带，并且他抽插得也很用力。  
  
床单上有溅落的液体，此刻却没有人在意，只肉体拍打声充斥着整个房间。  
  
快感一路顺着那里蔓延到全身，庄周再难克制，一声一声喘着。  
  
他感觉到一种奇妙的体会，身后的快感从此刻更加强烈，他抓着李白的手，浑身颤抖着，发出一声哭音。  
  
他射了。  
  
李白感受着后穴剧烈的颤抖，在庄周不应期时也没停下进入，反而更加凶狠地抽插肉棒，在深处打上自己的标记，最后想狠狠咬在庄周的脖颈上，却在落下时舍不得了。  
  
化为一个柔软的吻，落在向导的脖颈。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
庄周感受到体内的标记，浑身又是一颤，但更让他眼泪再次落下的却是留在后颈的一吻，和那三个字。  
  
他声音沙哑，却带着笑意：“李白，我也爱你。”  
  
要洗澡，要抱抱。庄周精神世界传来这么一句话。  
  
李白也笑着：好。  
  
塔早已废除了精神联系，而他们却因为特殊，有五年的精神联系，现在完成也身体联系，没有比他们联系更深刻的了。  
  
对于庄周来说，残缺是对自己的不肯定，却在生死离合后得到了一个人永久的爱与认可。  
  
对于李白来说，残缺是害怕得到后失去的懦弱，却在孤独绝望中被一片蓝色救赎。  
  
十六岁的初见是他，十八岁的怦然是他，二十三岁的执着是他，以后的永远也是他。  
  
最后的最后，北极的独狼找回了自己的白鲸，人类拥抱了多年未见的太阳。  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching.


End file.
